Crash
teenage boys are preparing a spaceship that sits inside a warehouse. One is loading his bags onto a ship, another is double checking his stuff, and the last two are standing next to each other looking at the ship. #1: You sure it's safe, Reg? Reg: Yeah, it's safe... boy who was loading his stuff onto the ship exits and walks over to Reg and the other boy. In the background, the fourth boy can be seen loading his stuff onto the ship. #2: Once Eric finishes loading his stuff we'll be all good to set out and explore the galaxy... #1: I can't believe we're doing this... #2: Cheer up, Phil... Don't you want to learn about your alien heritage... Phil: Not really... Reg: I can't wait to learn about it... exits the ship. Eric: Okay, I'm all ready... #2: So are we... Eric: Well, what are we waiting for? turns around and heads back to the ship. Phil and the last boy follow him and Reg stays back for a moment. He closes his eyes and sees a vision of purple skinned figure chained to a wall in dark, stone prison. His eyes are closed, too, but they quickly open revealing a mesmerizing glare. Reg suddenly opens his eyes. #2: Reg, you coming or what? Reg: Yeah, right away Mike... walks towards the ship, the door of which closes a second later. After a few moments, the ship takes off. The camera cuts to the ship flying through space. Inside, Reg is seen piloting, with the other three sitting around. Eric: I would have never guessed that this would be so boring... Reg: Hey, we're taking 3 hour flying shifts for a reason... We're going as fast as this ship can, and this is a pretty fast ship, but we won't get there for another day... Reg has the vision again. He sees the mesmerizing stare and suddenly loses control of his body. He gives a cold gaze out of the window of the ship and the uncontrollably reaches for a button on the dashboard. An alarm starts going off in the ship a red light starts flashing. Reg snaps awake and then slams the ship to a stop. Phil: What gives, Reg? Reg: I accidentally hit the button. No worries... snaps back to his cold gaze. And then turns around and continues to fly the ship. Phil: Reg! Fix the ship! responding, he starts driving the ship forward. Phil tries to pull Reg away from the wheel, but this only results in the ship turning 45 degrees to the left. The camera cuts to the ship hurtling through space, with the Academy know seen in the distance. Phil: Reg, calm down! punches Reg in the face and snaps him out of his trance. Reg: What are you doing? Phil: What are you doing? We're about to crash into-- eyes widen and he looks out the window of the ship. Phil: Take cover! ship crashes into the Academy and bursts into flames. Commercial the new recruits are sitting around in their office. No one is talking and everyone is sitting alone, doing nothing. Ray looks around at the others and then at Paul. Paul looks at him with a bored look and then looks around at the others. Ray sulks into his chair and then sits up back into his original position. bored: It's been quiet lately... Paul: Don't you think that's a good thing? Ray: Yeah, but no training, no classes... It's boring doing nothing... Roy: Well, do you want to train? It's not easy... Harry: Yeah, you've never had to go through it before... Ray: All I'm saying is that there should be a nice balance... Figy: Balance of what? Good things to bad? Ray: Look, I'll be in my barracks... exits the office with his lamp in tow. The door closes behind him as he exits the room. He walks into the lobby and looks around at all the Plumbers. Ivada and Hornbok walk into the room and approach a third Plumber. Hornbok: Ah, here he is now... and Ivada stop in front of him. Hornbok: Ivada, this is Assistant Magister Lorak. He's just been transferred from Assistant Warden duty at Incarcecon. Ivada: Nice to meet you... Lorak: It's quite a pleasure... shake hands as suddenly a ship crashes into the Academy. All the Plumbers in the area move away as the ship slides to a stop. Ray takes a few steps back as Hornbok, Ivada, and Lorak turn towards the ship. Hornbok: What now? Lorak: Does this happen a lot? Hornbok: Unfortunately... takes a couple steps towards the ship with Ivada close behind. Lorak, Ray, and all the others look onwards. Ivada freezes over the door of the ship and then rips it out. Hornbok looks inside and then steps outside a few moments later. Hornbok: Who's on the med team? couple Plumbers step forward. Hornbok: Three passengers, none are moving... Get them to the hospital wing... looks around and sees Ray. Hornbok: Ray, go find your team... Ray: Of course... Hornbok: And Lorak... Lorak: Yes sir? Hornbok: Go with him... Lorak: Okay... turns and sees Ray walking out of the Academy and then goes to follow him. Hornbok and Ivada walk out of the lobby in the other direction as members of the med team. Ivada: It's lucky we're in the middle of transferring a bunch of Plumbers to different bases on the Academy is literally jam packed... Hornbok: It could be much worse though... Normally this place is dead, so when something happens, there's no one to get hurt... Ivada: There's also no one to stop anything? Remember that Dexis attack about 10 years ago? Hornbok: I remember... It's a good thing villains only attack the Academy, as opposed to Galactic Command... Ivada: Well, only 1st Officers and higher are allowed there. The rest are put at Sub-Command except for the Spec. Ops. team which is put here... Hornbok: About that... camera cuts to Ray and Lorak walking towards the recruits office. Lorak: So, you're a new member of this team? Ray: Yeah, you're helping out? Lorak: The Plumbers are in the middle of transferring and reorganizing where everyone is stationed... Ray: I was wondering why the Academy was so packed the last couple of days... But then again, why isn't it always packed... Lorak: There are higher level bases that only certain ranks can get into, and that's all I can say about that... Ray: Great, more things they aren't telling us... Lorak: That's not how it works... I'm sure they have reasons for not telling you... arrive at the office and see that it has been emptied out. Ray: They were here when I left, and that was a couple minutes ago... hear footsteps running down the hallway. The two Plumbers turn and see Zon and Brian running down the hallway. Brian: Ray, there you are! Ray: Where are the others? Zon: They're not in their office? Ray: No... Brian: Well... Okay, I'll look for them... Zon, you head with these two and find Hornbok... Lorak: I'll find Hornbok, actually... You three look for your team... Brian: Got it? turns around and runs off, leaving Ray, Zon, and Brian in the hallway. Brian: Who is he? Ray: Lorak? I think he an Assistant Magister... Brian: Okay, now where could they be? camera cuts to the lobby. Plumbers on the medical team are carting off Reg while other attend to Phil and Mike. Eric is nowhere to be found. Lorak arrives in the room and goes over to on Plumbers on the medical team. Lorak: Lieutenant, have you seen Hornbok? Lieutenant: Not since he left earlier... Lorak: Got it... looks at the medical team tending to Mike. #1: Ready? other Plumber nods. #1: Clear... uses the defibrillator to stimulate Mike's heart. It is still flat-lined. #1: Clear... shocks him again and then waits to a count of five. Mike's heart is still flat-lined. #1: Okay, get Phil out of here and get me a Magister... sees him and runs out of the room as the camera cuts to Hornbok and Ivada arriving in their office. All the other old recruits are working in the office. angry: Who'd you send out to help? Sci: Zon and Brian... angry: Why'd you-- Sci: They have the highest medical training of any of us... Hornbok: Fair enough... beep appears at Hornbok's communicator. Hornbok: What is it? #1: We've got a casualty... Hornbok: Okay, what about the other two? #1: They're on their way to the medical wing right now... Hornbok: Okay, I'll send someone... hangs up and then calls Brian on his badge. A hologram of Brian appears above it. Brian: Yes Hornbok? Hornbok: Who's with you right now? Brian: Zon and Ray, why? Hornbok: Ray, why Ray? Brian: Because Lorak told us to find the other members of Ray's team? Hornbok: They're missing? Brian: Apparently... Hornbok: Well look for them. One of the passengers of the ship is dead, and the other two are in the hospital wing, so don't worry about them. hangs up. Hornbok: Just what we need... Nick and Toon, head to the lobby... Will, Nar, and Aevan, you three head to the medical wing to keep an eye on the two who are there... Nick: Got it... five selected recruits leave and then everything is silent. Hornbok shakes his head anger. Sci: Do you want us to look for the others? angry: Sure, you're not doing anything here! and the rest of the recruits slowly leave as Lorak enters, leaving Hornbok, Ivada, Relgo, Kruto, Jopius, and Farrin, and Lorak in the office. The camera cuts to Brian, Ray, and Zon walking throughout the halls of the Academy. It is surprisingly quiet. Zon: You're saying you have no idea where they could be? Ray: None whatsoever... I left because I was angry, but when Hornbok sent me back to get them, they were gone... Brian: Would they go looking for you? Ray: Maybe. I'm not really sure... Zon: Well, did they see which way you went out? Ray: Probably not. If they had followed me we wouldn't have seen them... Brian: Well, we might as well keep looking... continue forwards as the camera cuts to Will, Nar, and Aevan arriving in the medical wing of the Academy. Aevan: Hornbok seemed really angry back there... Will: Nothing's been going right lately... He's got a right to be angry... Aevan: Yeah, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm very worried about some of the new recruits... Nar: How so? Aevan: They're all... Suspicious... I think we've just got to keep an eye on them... Will: Yeah, just like these two... Nar: Two? There's only one!? Will: What? Hornbok said there would be two? camera shows only Phil in the medical wing. Aevan: Well, then it looks like we've got a missing patient... Commercial camera shows Reg running down a hallway in the Academy. He looks around the corner and then sees no one. He runs around the corner, but suddenly Ray, Zon, and Brian walk in from another hallway and turn towards Reg, who goes into a walking pace. Brian: Who are you? Reg: I'm looking for my friend? Zon: Your looking... For your friend? Reg: Wow, I just said that, thanks! Ray: Why are you-- Wait, did you arrive on the ship that crashed here? Reg: Yes, you're Plumbers!? Then you can help, my friend is missing, and-- Brian: Slow down? Where could your friend have gone? Zon: Yeah, two of your friends are in the hospital wing and the other is... Dead... Reg: No, I was in the hospital wing! Where's the fourth!? Brian: There's a fourth? Zon: He wasn't on the ship, though. Hornbok said there were three... Reg: Trust me. I was on the ship. There were four... Brian, and Ray are silent. Reg: My name's Reg... Ray: Well I guess now we have one more person to find... Brian: Yeah, how about we start looking... walk off to look as the camera cuts to Nick and Toon in the lobby. Everyone has cleared out, but the ship is still where it was. The dead body of Mike is lying on the ground. Toon: Does Hornbok expect us to take this away or something? entering: No, I'll take care of it... If you're on the Spec. Ops. team I'd guess he wants you to investigate the cause of the crash. Nick: Yeah, because that's what a Spec. Ops. team does... Toon: Nick, what else are we supposed to do? Nick: Fine, we'll investigate... get onto the ship and immediately find all the new recruits except for Ray on board. sarcasm: Oh! Wonderful! Paul: What!? Nick: I don't know. You just disappeared! Harry: We went out looking for Ray and then saw this ship, so we investigated... Nick: What if it was dangerous? Toon: Nick, don't blame them... We did stuff like that when we were younger... Nick: Fine... Hey maybe you guys should think about contacting Ray? Roy: Oh, wow, I can't believe we forgot... suspicious: I can't believe it either... takes out his Plumber's badge. Soon, a hologram of Ray appears about it. Ray: Roy, there you are!? Where exactly are you? Roy: We're all on the crashed ship... Meet us here... Ray: Yeah, we should compare notes... camera cuts ahead several minutes to all the new recruits, Brian, Zon, Nick, Toon, and Reg talking in the crashed ship. Holly: So Reg says there should be four passengers, but you've only accounted for three? Reg: Yes, there's no way he's just disappeared... Nick: Okay, now for a question I'm sure everyone is wondering about... Why were four seemingly normal humans passing by the Plumbers' Academy. It's very suspicious... Reg: We didn't intend to pass even close to the Academy, but I felt an almost paranormal presence that was forcing me to crash into the Academy... closes his eyes and sees the cold stare of the purple-colored man chained to a wall. Suddenly, he shifts into the form of wolf. Nick: Okay, maybe you're not normal humans... wolf growls at the others on the crashed ship. Brian: That doesn't look good. [The wold jumps at Brian and begins to attack him. He claws twice at Brian, who forms his hands into shields and then bashes away Reg. He stands up and morphs into a gorilla and then runs on all fours at Brian. Brian changes into a similar form and then tackles Reg and throws him back against the edge of the ship. He lands on the ground and then turns into a small dragon and breathes fire at Brian. He dodges and then Toon jumps in the way to contain the fire. Reg changes into a cheetah and then rushes at Toon and tackles him to the ground. Reg turns to Roy and then tackles him, and the two go flying out the door of the ship. Roy gets away from Reg and then starts to run at him. Reg jumps at Roy. entering: Tib a rof ecalp ni meht pots! Reg and Roy stop in place. The camera cuts and shows the rest of the recruits except for Aevan, Will, and Nar arriving on the scene. Reg and Roy suddenly collide with each other as Reg transforms back to normal. Reg: Okay, that wasn't me! I wasn't controlling myself!? stares at Reg. Reg: I told you I felt something paranormal... Sci: It probably wasn't paranormal... It was probably alien... What was it? Reg: It was a chained figure. He was muscular, with a cold stare, and purple skin... Sci: Well that certainly narrows it down, but it still could be anybody... turns to Nick and Toon as Reg shakes his head. Sci: Have you two heard from Will, Aevan, and Nar? Nick: No... They should still be in the hospital wing... Sci: Guess I'll just call them... a hologram of Will appears above Sci's badge. Will: Hey Sci, what do you need? Sci: Meet us back in the office... We've got a lot to talk about... Commercial camera cuts to the office. All the recruits, Magisters, Lorak, and Reg are there. Hornbok seems to be leading the discussion. Hornbok: Okay, so you and three friends were heading out on a vacation throughout the galaxy to learn about your alien heritage, when you claim a purple-colored figure chained to a wall with an evil stare appeared in your head and made you crash your ship? Reg: Yes, and now one of my friends is dead, one is missing, and one's in the hospital wing! Hornbok: Okay, we'll help you get to the bottom of this, and I think the first thing we ought to do is figure out just who exactly this figure is... Sci: Reg, can you describe him again? Reg: Purple colored, muscular, chained to a wall, with an evil looking stare... Sci: Well that's not ringing any bells... I'll look into it... Hornbok: Not right away, there's something we've got to show you... If all the recruits would leave, and only people in this room ranked 1st officer or higher would remain. Ray: More secrets? Hornbok: This is not my policy... Please leave... Paul: Ray, let's go... recruits walk out. Hornbok: Actually first we've got to discuss our next project... Sci, you want to explain... Sci: Sub, you volunteered yourself for this... You want to explain? Sub: Sure... I'm going to be disguising myself as a criminal and getting arrested on a planet that contracts out its galactic criminals to the Plumbers so that I can go to a Plumber prison, and meet up with Paper... Bink: Wait, he's in a Plumber prison? Ivada: The Rotolysians contract out to the Plumbers' for their galactic criminals, and since Paper's not from Rotolysia, he's considered a galactic criminal... Sub: Now, we don't want Paper to know that we're keeping an eye on him, so we're not telling him that I'm going... Hornbok: The Rotolysians have access to all of their prisoner's data files, and only their prisoner's data files, which is why we can't just talk to him directly all the time... Sci: The operation starts tomorrow, where Sub will head to Hitalbur and be arrested... Will: Okay, now I've got a big question... Won't they realize he's got an ID Mask... Hornbok: We've worked around that... Technically, ID Masks are legal in prison if approved, and getting them approved isn't too difficult, but then what happens if it falls off accidentally, so we decided to use an additional method. Bink: I enchanted an ID Mask... It won't fall off; he can only take it off himself... Ivada: So are there any more questions? group stands in silent for a few moments. Hornbok: Okay, then to my next point... We've got a secret... sarcastically: Big surprise... Hornbok: You're not surprised? Cassie: We expect secrets like this... Rob: Yeah, it's not a big deal... Hornbok: Well, it's a secret I've kept for 14 years... Water: Get on with it! Hornbok: The Plumbers' Academy isn't the Plumbers' main base... Jack: Well of course not! It's always empty! Relgo: I believe Hornbok should have been more specific... What he meant was that the Plumbers' Academy isn't even the second most important base... trying to laugh it off: It's third, and the highest base open to the public... Toon: Then what are second and first...? makes two separate holograms appear. One is of a large base and one is of an impressively larger base. Hornbok: This is Plumbers' Sub-Command... points to the smaller of the two bases. Hornbok: ...and this is Plumbers' Galactic-Command. points to the larger base. Hornbok: They can only be accessed by separate wormhole generators that are cloaked and heavily guarded... They also have DNA-locks that prevent all unauthorized people from entering them... The bases themselves are in pocket dimensions and the wormholes are so small that there's no way an attack would get through for long before we shut it off... There's only ever been one event at Sub-Command, and there's never been anything at Galactic-Command... Ben: And you're finally going to let us into them? Ivada: We decided not to tell you even after you were all eligible because we were in the middle of planning the restructuring of every single Plumber on the force... Hornbok: But now we've decided that it's far past time you found out... Sci: Actually, I knew... Hornbok: How, there are no records of this on-- Paper told you? Sci: Yep... annoyed: I'm going to kill him when he gets out of prison... Nick: Wait, Paper knew? Hornbok: We told him when he became Lieutenant... We also told him not to tell any body... Ivada: Look, do you want to see Galactic-Command or not? Nick: I'm sure we do... Ivada: Then let's go... they head out for the docking bay, the camera cuts to all the recruits and Reg sitting near Phil, who has entered a coma. Ray: I hate this... They don't tell us anything... Harry: Ray, calm down, at least we know it's not just us... Chris: Yeah, and they have a really good reason for not telling anyone, too... Ray: Okay fine, I guess I understand... Figy: Maybe we could sneak out on a mission? Paul: Sneaking out, do you guys do that? Chris: We've done it before... Reg: I guess it sounds fun... Ray: Okay, after the others leave, we'll go do something... Roy: Maybe Earth, to investigate the Blast Masters... Paul: The whos? Holly: We'll explain on the way... camera cuts to all the older recruits walking with the Magisters and Lorak down a wide hallway. They enter a lobby with a large glass opening in front of them. There is a hallway to either side along the back wall. Past the glass wall, several Plumbers' ships are flying back and forth between different sections of the complex. The outer building that circles the complex can be seen. Within, there are four small buildings surrounding a large building in the center. Hornbok: Welcome to Galactic-Command... End